pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 4
(Only Disneydude94 & Oscar9545 Edit this Page) Back at the house, Candace can't get out of the chair when she still angry. Candace: I can't believe when Phineas and Ferb turn up against me. What does he mean "You're the worst brothers I've ever seen in my entire life". What could be possibly more worse then this. Suddenly, it burst into flames and Maleficent appeared. Candace: (gasp) YOU!!! Maleficent: Hello, Candace. Mind if I drop in? Candace: What are you doing here? Maleficent: I came here to visit you. Candace: Oh yeah, well forget it. Maleficent: No, what I meant was about to get your brothers in trouble. She shocked when Maleficent is talking about her brothers. Candace: I'm listening. Maleficent need help to Untie Candace Maleficent: LOTSO!!!! NIGEL!!!! Lotso and Nigel appears next to her. Lotso: Need anything? Maleficent: Will you untie her for me. Lotso: As you wish. He walked over to her and untie her. Candace was no longer been tied up. Lotso: There you go. Candace: Thanks for your help. Now can you tell me how to bust my brothers. Maleficent: Nigel, Bring me the Disc! Nigel bring the disc to her and she show it her. Candace: Wait a minute, that's the same disc when we were chasing the robot. Where did you get that. Maleficent: My pet found it when I send him to go look for it. Candace: How did you know? Maleficent: I know everything. The only way is to bust your brothers is to show your mom the disc. Candace was about to get disc, but Maleficent swipe it away from her. Maleficent: Ah, ah, ah. Did I say you can have it? No I didn't. I'll give your the disc, if you can give me your little brother. Candace: What? Maleficent: Before you said no, the reason why I need him is because you still don't even care about him. Candace: There's no way I'll give Phineas to you. Maleficent: Do you want the disc or not? Candace: Yes! Maleficent: Good! Now listen to me carefully, you have to tell everyone a secret and tell them that is a surprise for between you and him. You'll have to take Phineas with you and meet me at the warehouse. Make that no one will ever followed you. Now then, do we have deal? Candace: It's a deal. Maleficent: Good. Now if you excuse us, we have to set a trap for him. So enjoy the fun. The villains left and burst into flames. She has no choice is to give her brother to Maleficent. She went down stairs to see them in thier backyard. She open the door and they looked at her, but they're not happy at her. Candace: Guys. Timon: What do you want. Candace started to pretending them. Candace: I'm really sorry about the busting. Will you ever forgive me. Phineas: (sigh) All right. We forgive you, but no busting us. Got it. Candace nodded. Then she spoke up to him. Candace: So may I take you for a moment? Phineas: For what? Candace: You know...a surprise. Phineas: A surprise! For us? Candace: No. Pumbaa: What! Why not? Candace: Because it's for Phineas. Phineas turn to them. Phineas: I'm sorry guys. You'll get it next time. Isabella: Okay. Please becareful. Phineas: I will. Candace and Phineas went to thier carand drove off. They started to get a little worried about Phineas. Timon: I hope he's okay. Inside the car, he looked out the window and he turn to her. Phineas: Where are we going? Candace: Oh, you'll see. Later, they parked in front of the warehouse. He's started to wondering where they were. Phineas: Candace. Where's my surprise? She's ignoring him when she's been told what to do. Then she heard something. Candace: Okay. Come on out. The shadow figure comes out and give Phineas shocked and gasp. Shadow figure: Hello Phineas. Phineas: (gasp) MALEFICENT!!! He's started to grab her arm. Phineas: CANDACE, RUN! WE GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE! She use her dark magic is to summon the Heartless when they took him away from her. Phineas: HEY! LET GO OF ME! CANDACE, HELP!!! She's still standing and do nothing. Maleficent: Well done my dear. Did anyone else's tracking you down? Candace: No. No one's following us. Maleficent: Excellent! Phineas: CANDACE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! Candace: Here's Phineas. Now where's the disc? She took the disc out and handed to her. He was shocked when she tricked him for what she did. Maleficent: Now then, the deal is off. He looked at her with tears. Phineas: Candace...how could you. Candace: Sorry Phineas. This is for your own good. Maleficent: Say goodbye to your precious friends and family! (laugh) Phineas: NO! CANDACE! NOOOO!!! It's too late. They disappear and Candace drove back home. She looked at the disc and sigh. She drove off and went back home to show her mom. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue